


Heavenly Encounters

by Rugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dancing, Driving, First Dance, Heaven, M/M, Past Character Death, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugs/pseuds/Rugs
Summary: Spoilers for Supernatural Season 15 Episode 20.Dean wakes up in a brand new Heaven. He is not alone and has a heavenly night out with his angel after some much needed conversation. Happy and sentimental ending.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Heavenly Encounters

Dean opens his eyes. He feels no pain and the rebar that had pierced him was gone. He looks around wildly for Sam. All he sees is bright sunshine and mountains rising up before him. He looks around confused at the scenery. It shouldn’t be this beautiful, his whole life had just crumbled. He left behind Sam and he couldn’t protect him anymore. Cas was gone, and he was stuck in a block of heaven living out memories that he knew would hurt more than heal. He stumbles back a bit and mumbles sadly. “At least I made it to heaven.”

He turns around and his eyes catch on the older man sitting on the porch of a wooden cabin. He stares at him stunned. He starts to walk over cautiously. The man looks up at him, a gruff smile playing on his lips. “Hey Dean.”

“Bobby? This isn’t one of my memories, what the hell is going on?”

“Doesn’t have to be a memory son.”

Dean looks at him confused and sits in the chair by his side. Bobby leans back and looks at Dean. “We don’t just live out our golden oldies. When your kid got up here he changed a lot.”

Dean smiles at the mention of Jack and looks around proudly. “He knocked down all the walls Dean. We aren’t stuck in one memory forever, we can roam.”

Dean looks at him in awe. “He really did that?”

Bobby nods and continues, pointing off to the left. “Rufus has a home somewhere that way with Aretha. Your mom and dad are set up off that way together.”

Dean stares in the direction that Bobby pointed. He could see his parents again and God how he missed them. He couldn’t fathom what they would think though. Would John be mad at him for abandoning Sam? He shook his head, shaking away the terrible thoughts. This was heaven, he wouldn’t think about that. Bobby interrupts his thoughts and hands him a beer from the cooler between them.

Dean takes a long sip, tilting his head back so the rays of sun brush his face. He swallows, savoring the taste as he looks out at the lake before him. “This reminds me of my first beer with my dad.”

Bobby chuckles with him. Dean wipes his face, lowering the beer and setting it on top of the cooler. “Shitty but sentimental.”

Bobby smiles, rocking his chair back and forth gently as he drinks his beer. “You know, your kid had some help from Cas.”

Dean chokes on his beer as he whips his head back to Bobby. His voice cracks as he speaks, “Cas?”

Bobby smiles and nods. “Where is he Bobby? I need to see him.” Dean’s voice breaks more as he tries to hold back tears.

Bobby chuckles, “Just let me finish my damn speech son then I’ll send you to your angel.”

Dean nods and sits back, breathing shallowly. “We’ve been waiting for you Dean. You didn’t fail anyone, whether they’re alive or dead. You didn’t fail Sam, or me, or your daddy. Now go take a ride, he’ll find you.”

Dean nods shakily and looks over to the gravel lot beside the cabin. Baby sits in the lot, original plates, and all. Dean stands, reaching his hand into his pocket like he had done so many times when he was alive. He pulls out the keys, spinning them around his finger as he hops off the porch, his shoes crunching in the gravel. He runs his hand over the exterior as he walks up to the driver’s side. He opens the door and slides in, settling into the familiar seat. He puts in the key and turns the car on. It roars and then settles into its familiar gruff purr. “Hey, Baby.”

Dean smiles, looking at the dash. He puts it in drive and steps on the gas. He gets on the road, passing the most beautiful trees and rivers, searching for his angel. He drives for hours and hours rolling past little cottages and mansions filled with heaven’s inhabitants. The radio blasts classic rock and he sings along at the top of his lungs as he drives. Eventually he tires and he pulls off in a little gravel side lot. He turns off the car and just sits. For the first time since the Empty took Cas, he closes his eyes and prays. “ _Cas, please. I know you’re somewhere. Bobby wouldn’t lie to me. Please Cas, I need you.”_

He opens his eyes and looks at the passenger seat. There is no little nerdy dude with sensible shoes and bright blue eyes sitting beside him. Dean sighs. What is heaven without the angel on his shoulder or more accurate, up his ass. Dean leans against the door, closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep. He drifts off and sleeps peacefully, something he had not done in a long time.

After hours of peaceable sleep, Dean starts to wake up. His eyes flutter and sun light shines on his face, illuminating every freckle and lighting up his bright green eyes. “Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?”

Dean jerks awake, eyes wide and staring at the passenger seat. Bright blue eyes stare back at him. His voice breaks and tears fill his eyes, “Cas?”

Cas just stares at him, head cocked and a faint smile sitting on his lips. “Cas, I’m so sorry man. It was so fast, and I didn’t know how to bring you back, and now I’m here and I left Sam and I couldn’t find you to tell you I-”

Cas cuts him off by sliding out of the car. Dean hops out following him, ready to chase after him should he have to. Cas walks up to him and hugs him tightly. Tears start to fall and make trails down Dean’s face, leaving wet spots on Cas’ trench coat. Cas’ hand squeezes Dean’s shoulder firmly like he had when he raised him from perdition. Dean clings to him and mumbles into his shoulder, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Cas smiles and pulls away and Dean wipes his face off, erasing the tears. Cas cups his face gently with his hands and pulls him in so their foreheads touch. Cas snaps his fingers, and the radio starts playing at a gentle volume. Cas grabs Dean by the waist and takes his hand. Together they sway back and forth before Cas slowly starts to sweep Dean along.

_I am not the only traveler…_

Dean follows along, placing his hand on Cas’ shoulder and gripping his hand tight with his other.

_I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again…_

Together they spin lazily in circles, clinging to each other like the world was falling around them.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Cas releases Dean’s waist and spins him slowly. They switch and Dean begins to lead. “I always thought I’d be a good dancer.”

_I had all and then most of you…_

Cas chuckles and rubs his thumb lightly against Dean’s shoulder. The sun sets slowly, a final ray illuminating the two. Cas glows, his hair on fire like a halo. Dean stares at him with eyes full of satisfied love. Dean pulls him close and together with Cas’ head resting on his chest, they dance through their worst memories, knowing nothing can part them. Dean remembers when the Empty took Cas and when Lucifer killed him.

_I had all and then most of you…_

_Some and now none of you…_

Cas grips him tighter, grimacing and willing away the bad thoughts. Dean’s memories switch to the phone call from Cas that ended up being Lucifer. They then fade into a memory of Dean lifting the soaked trench coat from the lake and folding it gently. Cas sees all the times that Dean thought he saw him, on the road walking, standing outside the motel, in the corner of the mirror.

_Haunted by the ghost of you…_

Dean feels tears leak through his shirt as Cas weeps. He looks up and the full moon shines directly above them. Everything is silver as if lit up by a lamp. Dean closes his eyes again and they spin, their feet whispering as they brush against the gravel and pine needles. He thinks back to the night they met. Back when Cas was just a feral looking tax accountant and Dean was fresh out of the grave. He can hear the thundering of the wind battering the barn and lightning ripping across the sky.

_Oh, take me back to the night we met._

Cas smiles into Dean’s chest as they relive the moment together. It was the best day of his life, the day he officially got to meet Dean Winchester. As the song ends Cas pulls away. The moonlight shines in his blue eyes and the twinkling stars reflect in Dean’s. “Let’s drive.”

Dean just nods and slips back in the car. He turns on the car and drives, one hand on the wheel, another holding Cas’ hand. They drive in the dark down the winding road, the roadside lights shining against the forest. As he drives he feels a hand grasp his shoulder. He looks in the rear-view mirror and in the fleeting light, he sees Sam with his arm reached forward, “hey Sammy.”

Sam smiles and squeezes his shoulder slightly. “Hello Dean.”

The three of them drive in silence off into the night. Just a righteous man, his angel, and Moose.

Song: The Night We Met by Lord Huron


End file.
